


I Wanted It (I Wanted It Bad)

by thetidesisrising



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetidesisrising/pseuds/thetidesisrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she have lost a tiny fragment of her soul every time a drop of his blood touched the pristine Earth? </p><p>Did she know what it was like to have his arm clasped around her wrist every night in order to keep from handcuffing it to a bedpost?</p><p> Did he cradle her to his chest as she screamed and attempted to claw her way out of his embrace as she relieved the horrors of her childhood?</p><p>~</p><p>(an inlet of sorts, on natasha and clint's history during aou. drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted It (I Wanted It Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just watched AoU and I still am shipping clintasha, so I created this little inlet scene to provide some angsty history between Laura, Clint and Natasha. Please review!

~(~

Palm pressed to the glass, Natasha Romanoff stared at the pregnant brunette as she twirled about the kitchen, playfully upholding the perfect housewife façade.

She hated Laura; despised her with every fiber of her being.

She knew that it was irrational for her to loathe the woman, but she highly doubted that Laura could love him as much as she loved him. How could she have lost a tiny fragment of her soul every time a drop of his blood touched the pristine Earth? Did she know what it was like to have his arm clasped around her wrist every night in order to keep from handcuffing it to a bedpost? Did he cradle her to his chest as she screamed and attempted to claw her way out of his embrace as she relieved the horrors of her childhood?

Sighing, she turned to face the man who held her heart most dearly; he knew that she loved him more than she had bargained for. He told her that he loved her as well, but that he held a respective duty to Laura; he had met her first after all and they were to be married in the spring. She had just nodded, and believed that it would be over.

But Clint was known to be an unpredictable creature.

He kissed her when they were away from the prying eyes of his wife and chose to sleep with her because he knew that Natasha would not make it through the dark without him as her guide.

Laura had never confronted them on their more than platonic relationship, but the last time she had visited the beloved farmhouse she could read the obvious discomfort in the naïve woman’s eyes and Natasha realized just how much their obvious affair must have strained her, and for a fleeting moment she allowed herself to pity the woman. She ended the caressing and kissing, but Clint was still adamant about sleeping beside her.

After SHIELD was blown to hell she realized that she should move on, attempt to recreate herself as a person she would be proud to be. She chose Bruce to pursue as he could bring forth stability and potentially a life full of caring. His self-esteem happened to be lower than hers by some obscurity, and though she felt awful for seducing him to prove a point she found it to be efficient, for now, the smiles Laura gave her husband were genuine and she had heard whispers asking what was going on between the pair.

She locked eyes with Laura through the glass, and the other woman slightly shook her head.

She knew.

No matter how hard she tried, Natasha could never let go.

~(~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that I have been off the grid recently! All of my aos will be put on hiatus until June 4th, as exam season is kicking in and I am over my head in term papers and German homework. My last day is June 3rd, and you guys should expect updates way more regularly once I am out of school. I hope you all enjoyed this please review! xx


End file.
